Special Delivery
by writeallnight
Summary: Evan R. Lawson, CFO of HankMed tags along on what should be a routine check-up. Instead he ends up with a very "special delivery."
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! I know I promised more whumping in the near future so I'm just going to say right off that there is only minimal whump in this story. This one just came to me and demanded to be written. But I really do promise there will be more whump fics soon! In the meantime please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine :(

* * *

It was 6:30 on a Tuesday morning. Hank rose early to run before the calls started coming in. On his way out he knocked loudly on Evan's door.

It was their system. He'd been Evan's alarm clock since they were kids. Getting his little brother up for school had always been a hassle, but fortunately Hank enjoyed the challenge. In his younger years Evan had been notorious for trying to stay in bed as a long as possible. More than once it had required Hank to physically remove his brother from the bed, Evan holding onto his Power Rangers sheets for dear life.

It was a habit that had carried into their adult lives, although it no longer required physical force. Now the younger Lawson set his own alarm clock to rise in the morning, but rarely got up before Hank knocked. Hank didn't mind his role. Although sometimes he got a surprise in the form of Paige after he rapped on the door. His brother needed to hang a sock out or something. This morning however there was only a disgruntled grunt and then a loud thump as Evan hurled a pillow at the door. Hank smiled and went on his way.

He ran on the beach for nearly an hour. Returning home he showered and dressed before heading for the kitchen. He was halfway down the stairs when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Dr. Lawson."

Hank paused at the bottom of the stairs. "Evan? I can see you."

Evan waved at him from the kitchen as he took a sip of coffe.

Hank held his phone above his head. "I'm hanging up now!" he yelled.

"Wait Hank no—aw," Evan moaned as his brother came toward him. "Why'd you hang up?"

"Because I can _see _you," Hank repeated. He poured himself a cup of coffee. "Why are you calling me from our kitchen?"

"Ah, it's not the why, it's the how," Evan said, holding up both hands.

"Henry!" Evan cried in exasperation, "I am using hands free, wire free, phone technology! Never has making phone calls been so easy! Look!" He grabbed his coffee mug with one hand and an orange with the other. "I can talk and use both hands at the same time!"

"I'm curious, did you also sign some sort of endorsement deal when you bought that thing?" Hank asked, sipping his coffee.

"This 'thing' is called SafeTalk. And do you think they'd send me free stuff if I were an endorser?"

"Who's giving you free stuff?" Divya asked as she came through the door.

"I'm going to start working for SafeTalk," Evan told her.

"Oh I love my SafeTalk!" Divya cried. "I can drive and talk on my phone at the same time and it's totally legal. You can even dictate texts so you don't take your eyes off the road. They're cutting down phone related car accidents by 30% every day."

"See Hank? Even Divya approves. You should get one."

"Talking on the phone still distracts you from driving," Hank told them. "And your driving is scary enough as it is. You don't need your attention on something else."

"What's wrong with my driving?" Divya asked, offended.

"Well…" Hank struggled for an appropriate response.  
"It's like you're playing a game of Mario Kart and losing to Princess Peach," Evan told her.

"It is not!" Divya sputtered.

"It kind of is," Paige confirmed as she came into the kitchen.

"Really?" Divya asked sadly.

Paige nodded and patted her arm comfortingly before turning to kiss Evan. "Good morning."

"Driving abilities notwithstanding, I do not need a SafeTalk and I don't think you do either," Hank said. "This is why we have hands. To hold our phones."

"And _that_ is why I'm the CFO and you're the doctor," Evan told him as the oven beeped. "Breakfast is ready. Time for a staff meeting!"

They all sat around the table as Evan placed mounds of waffles, eggs, and bacon before them. "Okay, I call this breakfast meeting of HankMed to order," he said after they all had food on their plates. "First order of business, supplies. Paige?"

"We should be getting a new shipment of the basics this week," Paige told them. "Gauze, bandages, tape, etc. I've also placed an order for more syringes which should be in early next week."

"Great, thank you Paige," Evan said, flashing her a smile. "And now we're looking at today's schedule. Divya?"

"Right, we've got a full day today," Divya replied. "Hank has a follow-up on a patient with a broken arm, a physical, and a check-up on Mrs. Donnelly's pregnancy. Dr. Sacani also has two appointments and will be on call for new patients. And Paige and I will be attending a health fair at West Hampton High School from one until five today."

"Excellent. I will be following Hank today to do my once monthly check in with our retainers," Evan informed them.

"You do a once monthly check-in with our retainers?" Divya asked, her eyebrows rising.

"Yes Divya," Evan replied. "Is that all right with you?"

"Do you want and honest answer?"

"Okay, I think that concludes today's meeting," Hank cut in. "Muffin, Divya?"

Divya and Evan ignored the doctor and continued to bicker. Hank sighed and sat back to watch the exchange. It was Paige who finally regained control of the group. "Well, I guess we should probably get going. There's a lot to set up at the fair, right Divya?"

Divya took a deep breath and finally looked away from Evan. "Right, yes of course."

"We should get going too, Ev," Hank said. "The retainers await!"

Evan glanced at Divya again. "Yes, our retainers who will be absolutely thrilled to see me, just like they are every month."

Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's arm. "Just come on!"

* * *

A/N: Ah, there's nothing like a little Divya/Evan banter to liven up your morning! :) Please review! It makes me very happy!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks so much to everybody for the reviews! If you haven't reviewed yet...think about it! I would really appreciate the feedback!

Hope you enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"Thank you very much Mrs. Keenan. We'll see you then." Evan said, ending his call as he made a left hand turn. "See Hank? Two hands on the wheel. Two ears on the job."

"Evan, please," Hank begged. "I know you love the SafeTalk. Everyone knows you love the SafeTalk, including both the clients we saw this morning and the four people you've talked to on the phone. Give it a rest. I'm begging here."

Evan sighed. "Fine. I will give it a rest. But I won't stop loving it. It's like a child to me."

"And we're here!" Hank opened the door before Evan even stopped the car.

Linda Donnelly's place of work was one of the most beautiful, intricately designed buildings in the Hamptons. Five stories high, it was taller than anything else in the area.

Hank and Evan checked in at the front desk before taking the elevator up to the top floor. "This thing is ancient," Evan said as they stepped inside.

"It's beautiful," Hank replied. "Look at the woodwork. They don't make elevators like this anymore."

The elevator lurched and groaned. Evan turned to his brother with raised eyebrows. "And aren't we glad."

Mrs. Donnelly was in a meeting when they finally made it up to her offices. Hank and Evan took a seat in the waiting area. "These are nice chairs," Evan said twisting and turning to get a better look. "Hank we should have chairs like this for our waiting room."

"Evan, we don't have a waiting room."

"Maybe we should get one. With coffee. Yeah. Complimentary coffee. And Wi-Fi. Everybody has Wi-Fi now."

"Good morning gentlemen!" Mrs. Donnelly waddled out of her office. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not a problem," Hank said, rising. "Evan was just admiring your chairs. Right Ev?"

Now it appeared Evan's eyes were glued to Mrs. Donnelly's massive stomach. Hank elbowed him. "Uh yeah, the chairs are great," he said quickly.

"They're Italian leather," she told him. "I can give you the name of the manufacturer on your way out."

"Or you could not and just pretend you did," Hank said with a smile.

She laughed. "Well, follow me, gentlemen," leading the way into her office.

"She is huge!" Evan whispered as they followed.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" Hank hissed.

"Take a seat, please," Mrs. Donnelly asked as they walked inside the massive room.

"How are you feeling?" Hank asked as they settled.

"Pretty good considering I'm the size of a school bus," she sighed. "Honestly how can one baby take up so much room?"

"There's only one in there?" Evan asked incredulously.

"Evan!" Hank's eyes shot daggers at his brother.

Linda Donnelly laughed. "No, it's okay. I can hardly believe it myself. Please tell me this baby is coming out soon Hank."

"Well let's take a look and we'll find out."

Hank did a cursory examination. "Everything looks good so far. Your blood pressure and heart rate are normal. I'd say you're ready to go any day now."

"Thank goodness!" she replied. "I don't think I can take being this size much longer!"

Hank smiled. "I'd like to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay on the inside."

"Sounds good. I'm just going to make a quick trip to the lady's room first. The baby's taking up all the space!"

"I think I'll join you," Evan said, jumping from his seat. "Too much coffee."

"Just follow me," she told him brightly. "We'll be back Hank!"

"I'll be here," Hank assured them.

Mrs. Donnelly led the way down the hall. "We'll have to go down to the fourth floor unfortunately," she apologized. "They're cleaning the bathroom up here. Do you mind taking the elevator? I just can't manage the stairs anymore."

"Yeah I can see why," Evan replied. "The elevator's fine with me."

The doors opened and they stepped inside. "How old is this building?" Evan asked as he pushed the button.

"It was built in 1948 by my grandfather," she replied. "Everything is original including the elevators and the staircases."

The doors creaked closed and the elevator slowly moved downward as she continued. "I just love the wood paneling and the gold leaf in here. It's so-"

The elevator stopped short cutting off Mrs. Donnelly and causing them both to stumble. Evan grabbed for Mrs. Donnelly's arm to keep her from falling over. "Rough landing," he said. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she put a hand on the wall for balance. "Why aren't the doors opening?"

Evan pushed the 'open door' button several times. Nothing happened. He tried the fourth floor button. Still nothing. "Maybe we got stuck between floors. Does that ever happen with this elevator?"

"No, never. We keep them well maintained because of their age."

"Hm…" Evan punched the buttons again. "Nope. Definitely stuck. Is there an emergency button?"

"Pull up that panel. It should be underneath."

Evan found the panel she indicated and pried it up. Underneath he found a large red button labeled 'Emergency.' He took a deep breath and looked at Mrs. Donnelly. "I'm not going to lie to you. It has been a lifelong dream for me to push a button like this."

She laughed. "Well go for it. This might be your only chance."

Evan exhaled and prepared himself for what could quite possibly one of the greatest moments of his life. Lifting one finger he pushed and the elevator let out a deafening ring. "Geez!" Evan jumped back, one hand going to his chest, trying to stop his now pounding heart. "Well I guess everybody knows now."

She looked at him. "So…now we wait."

Evan sighed. "Yeah, we wait."

* * *

A/N: So, I'm just going to say it right now. I am a music teacher. I am not a doctor. I am not an elevator technician. I do the best that I can to research for what I write, but I cannot make promises that it is 100% accurate. Let's be honest though, even on the show they stretch the truth to entertain us loyal viewers right? All of this to say, please forgive the inaccuracies! And once again, if you haven't reviewed yet please consider doing so! And if you have, I wouldn't say no to another one :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everybody! Thanks again for the reviews. I really do read and appreciate every single one! Keep it up! Enjoy!

* * *

Hank checked his watch for the third time. Where on earth was this bathroom? They'd been gone nearly twenty minutes. He jumped as a loud bell rang out. What was going on?

He could hear people in the hallway and then someone running. Hank rose slowly, taking his medical bag with him. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

He approached the secretary's desk. She was talking urgently into the phone, but hung up when he came close. "Is there some sort of a problem?" he asked.

"The elevator is stuck between floors," she told him as she punched a number into the phone.

"Stuck?" Hank repeated.

"Yes, I need the fire department," the secretary said, clearly no longer paying attention to him.

He wandered out into the hallway. A janitor and a security guard were standing by the elevator, tools in hand. A panel on the wall was open, wires falling out. The smell of electricity and smoke permeated the air. Hank nodded hello and then started wandering down toward the bathroom. Where was Evan? Usually he was right in the middle of this kind of thing.

"There's someone in there," he heard the security guard say. "How else would the bell have rung?"

Hank froze. His phone chose that moment to ring and he looked at the caller ID before answering. _Evan R. Lawson_. Hank hit the button. "You're in the elevator aren't you?"

"Yeah what was your first clue?" Evan asked.

"Are you okay?"

"As fine as anyone can be sitting in a metal box. Is anybody going to get us out of here? It's been like half an hour and we _really _need to use the bathroom."

"I think they're working on it," Hank told him, looking back at the janitor and security guard.

"_Think_, Henry? Okay. Well as long as you _think_ they're working on getting us out," Evan's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Maybe you could go, I don't know, _ask_ somebody? I drank a lot of coffee!"

"Okay, give me a second," Hank said, approaching the two men by the elevator. "Excuse me?"

They looked up.

"Do you know what the problem is?" the doctor asked.

"Not yet. Probably something electrical from the smell of it," the janitor replied.

"Any idea how long it's going to take to fix it?" Hank asked. "We've got two people trapped in there."

"Fire department's on the way. We've called the elevator company too. Can't really do anything until one of them gets here," the security guard explained.

There was a big spark and a puff of smoke. "Whoa!" Hank backed up. "What was that?"

The janitor looked warily at the panel in the wall. "This could take a while."

"Henry!" Evan's voice came out of Hank's phone. "Why do we smell smoke?"

"I guess it's an electrical problem," Hank said, walking away from his new friends. "Don't worry, nothing's burning. The fire department and the elevator company are on the way. The two of you just relax. You're both okay, right?"

"Yeah, I mean it was kind of a rough landing, but we're all right for now."

"Okay, well just hang tight. I'll call you with an update in a little while."

"Thanks," Evan said. "Hank, do your best to move things along up there, okay?"

"You got it."

* * *

Evan was starting to sweat. The temperature inside the elevator continued to rise with every passing minute. They were both sitting on the floor of the elevator, having given up standing when they realized their rescue wasn't imminent. "I'm sure they'll get us out any second now," he told Mrs. Donnelly.

"I hope so," she replied, grimacing and shifting her position.

"Are you all right?" Evan asked in concern.

"Yes, I'm just-oh!" she put a hand on her stomach and sucked in a deep breath.

"Oh god, oh, ok, uh Mrs. Donnelly, what's happening?" Evan asked frantically. "Are you…you're not in labor are you?"

"No, no. I'm just having some contractions," she let out a breath. "That's better. They're probably just Braxton-Hicks."

"Braxton-what?"

"Braxton-Hicks. They're like false contractions. You're not actually in labor."

"Oh, thank god," Evan said in relief. "That would be a problem."

She smiled. "Tell me about it. Can you imagine having a baby in an elevator? That's like something out of a movie!"

Evan's phone buzzed. He touched his earpiece. "Hey."

"Hey, the fire department's here," Hank said. "They're going to try and come at you through the emergency hatch. Everybody okay in there?"

"Yeah we're fine. A little hot. And Mrs. Donnelly's having some contraction, but she think they're Braxton-Hicks."

Evan heard Mrs. Donnelly gasp. "Uh, Mr. Lawson?"

He turned around, his mouth falling open in horror. Mrs. Donnelly was sitting in a puddle. "My water just broke."

"Evan? What's going on?" Hank asked.

Evan swallowed. "Um, Hank? We've got a problem."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh...poor Evan! I wonder what will happen next...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yay chapter 4! Now, there's a lot more medical stuff in this one so remember what I said last time. I teach the children to make pretty music. All my medical knowledge is from watching television and googling so please don't get mad at me! Enjoy!

* * *

Hank gripped his phone tightly. "Talk to me Evan. What happened?"

"Hank, you have to get us out of here."

Hank could hear the panic creeping into his brother's voice. "Evan, do not panic. Take a deep breath and tell me what's going on."

"Okay, okay," Evan did as Hank ordered. "Mrs. Donnelly's water just broke."

Hank felt his heart begin to pound. "I'm going to find out what's going on up here. Don't hang up."

He moved toward the group of firemen crowded around the elevator. They'd managed to pry open the doors and were looking into the shaft. "Excuse me. I'm Dr. Hank Lawson. I've got a pregnant patient and my brother trapped in that elevator. How long until we can get them out?"

"I'm Captain Kinkirk," one of the firemen introduced himself. "We've got a problem. The elevator is too close to the top of the shaft. We can't get a man in there. We might be able to get it open a couple inches and drop some supplies in, but the only way to get them out is to lower this elevator down to the next floor. And the only way to do that is to fix the elevator. It could be a couple hours."

Hank took a deep breath. "Okay, my patient in there is in labor, so anything you can do to speed this up would be great."

"You got it. Let's get a move on guys!"

Hank moved away to a quiet corner so he could speak with his brother. "Okay, Ev, how's it going?"

"Oh it's just great Henry. I'm trapped in an elevator with a woman who's about to have a baby. Let me tell you something, Hank, they did not cover childbirth in accounting school!"

"Evan, everything is going to be fine. But you have to stay calm. Do you hear me? You have to stay calm. Mrs. Donnelly is going to be counting on you. You are all she's got down there. You have to be strong for her," Hank ordered. "Now listen. They are trying to get you out but it's going to take some time. They are going to try and open the emergency hatch a couple inches so we can get some supplies in. While they're working on it you have to start timing the contractions; how long they are and how far apart. Got it?"

"Okay, okay," Evan said, "time the contractions. Got it."

"Good, now put me on speaker so I can talk to Mrs. Donnelly."

There was a beep. "You're on," Evan told him.

"Hi Mrs. Donnelly, how are you feeling?" Hank asked.

"Scared," she told him, "I don't want to have my baby in here Hank."

"I know. The good news is first babies usually take their time. The chances of you still being in that elevator when the time comes are pretty small," he reassured her. "Evan's going to take good care of you. He's going to help you time the contractions, okay? And I'm working on getting some things to make you more comfortable. For now when the contractions come I want you to breathe, just like you've practiced."

"Okay," her voice shook as she spoke. "Hank, could you call my husband please?"

"Of course. Just breathe deeply and we'll have you out of there in no time."

"Okay."

Evan turned off the speaker. "Hank…"

"I know Ev. I'll call you back soon."

"Promise?"

Hank paused, trying to put everything he was feeling into his next word. "Promise."

* * *

Evan ended the call and slid down the wall into a seated position next to Mrs. Donnelly. She looked over at him. "Do you think Hank was telling the truth?" she asked quietly. "Do you think we'll get out of here before the baby comes?"

Evan mustered up the best, most reassuring smile he could. "Hank never lies. He'll do everything he can to get us out of her Mrs. Donnelly."

She smiled. "You know, I think we're going to become pretty friendly in here. Why don't you call me Linda?"

Evan nodded. "And you can call me Evan," he looked at her stomach. "So this is your first right?"

"Yes she is."

"Oh, so it's a girl?"

"Yes, my husband didn't want to know but I just couldn't wait," she told him. "I can't stand surprises."

"Really?" Evan asked, "I love surprises. Just that feeling of total wow! You know?"

She laughed. "Yes that's the part I can't stand. I have to have everything planned out. I've got the nursery painted all pink with silver accents. Very girly. I've even got her pre-school picked out."

"Pre-school?" Evan whistled. "You are a planner."

"In my line of work you have to be." She looked around. "This was definitely not part of the plan. I don't have my hospital bag, or the baby's clothes, or my husband." She let out a sob. "I'm sorry."

"Oh hey, it's okay," he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "Here."

She took it and wiped her eyes. "A handkerchief? That's a pretty unusual thing for a man to carry these days."

"My mother used to say 'a real gentleman always carries a handkerchief.'"

"Your mom sounds like she's pretty special."

"She was," Evan murmured.

"Ow, ow!" Linda cried out as another contraction hit.

Evan gripped her hand. "Breathe, breathe, just like Hank said," he told her. "Yeah that's great. Just in and out. Here, I'll do it with you."

He did so as he looked at his watch. 3:35. They'd been inside for nearly an hour and a half.

There was a loud metallic screeching from overhead causing them both to jump. The emergency hatch was pulled up about a foot. Evan could just barely see a face peeking through. "Hey you two, my name's John. I'm a firefighter. How's it going down there?"

"She's having another contraction," Evan called.

"All right, hang on. I'm going to lower some things down for you," he said before disappearing.

Evan looked at his cellmate. "If one more person tells me to hang on I'm going to drag them in here with us."

She managed a strained smile before gasping in pain again.

It was several minutes before John reappeared. "All right, Mr. Lawson if you can come over here I'll start passing things to you."

Evan looked at Linda. "Will you be all right?"

She nodded. "Go ahead."

Evan stood and received several blankets, water bottles, and some crackers and granola bars. "Like we could eat at a time like this," Evan muttered. His stomach was in knots, but he turned back, forcing a smile. "All the comforts of home."

She smiled weakly and then groaned again. "Is it another one?" he asked anxiously.

Linda nodded. Evan looked at his watch. It had been seven minutes. How could seven minutes seem like hours? He went to his knees, taking her hand. "Just, uh, breathe. Gosh I wish I could tell you something else," he said helplessly.

His phone buzzed. Evan used his free hand to answer. "Hank?"

"Yeah, how's it going?"

"She's having another contraction. It's been about seven minutes," Evan looked at the struggling woman. "I just keep telling her to breathe. Can't we do anything else? She's in a lot of pain."

"Yeah that's how labor goes unfortunately," Hank told him. "She's going to be fine. Now after this contraction subsides I need you to check how far she's dilated."

"What?!" Evan turned away from his 'patient,' lowering his voice. "I may not have gone to medical school but I know what that means and I canNOT look up some woman's hoo-hoo! That is your job, Henry, your job, not my job!"

"Hoo-hoo? Seriously?" Hank asked in disbelief.

"Henry this is not funny," Evan said flatly.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Hank attempted to control his laughter. "You're not going to have look up her 'hoo-hoo.' See how many fingers you can fit between the top of her abdomen and her chest."

"That will work?"

"Well it's not an exact science but it should give me an idea of what we're dealing with."

Hank stayed on the phone as the contraction subsided. Evan switched to speaker and Hank explained the process to Linda Donnelly. Evan did as Hank instructed. "I can fit about four fingers Hank."

"Okay that's good," Hank replied. "Mrs. Donnelly that means you've started to dilate but it's not very much right now. Probably about 2 centimeters."

"Okay," she said breathlessly. "Have you found Mark?"

"He's on his way," Hank assured her. "Are you comfortable?"

"I guess I'm as comfortable as can be expected," she sighed. "I really want out of here Hank."

"I know," he told her. "If I had my way you'd both be out by now."

Another contraction took hold and Hank took the opportunity to speak directly to his brother. "Ev, I'm going to have the firemen send down some more things you might need. Rubber gloves, sanitizer, that kind of thing."

"Hank, why would I need rubber gloves?" Evan asked in alarm.

"Just in case," Hank cautioned. "If her contractions start getting closer together call me."

"I don't like where this is headed Henry. I watch TV."

"I know. Me neither. But right now there's nothing I can do. Drink some water, Ev. Stay hydrated. I'll call back in fifteen minutes," he promised.

"Only with good news!" Evan cried as he hung up.

* * *

A/N: Poor Evan, it just goes from bad to worse doesn't it? :) If you're enjoying what you're reading please review! New chapter up soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woohoo chapter 5! I cannot say thank you enough to those of you who keep loyally reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it! Enjoy!

* * *

"Hank!"

He turned to see Divya and Paige running toward him. "We brought what you asked for," Divya told him breathlessly, holding up a bag.

"Hank what is going on in there?" Paige asked anxiously.

"Evan and Mrs. Donnelly are stuck in the elevator and Mrs. Donnelly is in labor," Hank told her.

Paige gasped, her hands covering her mouth. "Are they all right?"

"How far along is Mrs. Donnelly?" Divya asked.

"Too far," Hank said grimly. "It's her first baby but things are moving much faster than I would have expected."

The fire chief spotted Hank and walked over. "It's probably going to be at least another hour. The wiring on this thing is practically falling apart."

"Another hour?" Paige repeated. "How long have they been in there?"

Hank checked his watch. "Going on three." He turned to face the chief. "Okay, we are now dealing with the very real possibility of having a baby in that elevator. I'm going to need an ambulance standing by. Also some hot water bottles and oxygen if we can get it in there."

The chief nodded. "I'll see what we can do."

"All right, Divya go with him and make sure this stuff gets down to Evan," Hank indicated the bag in her hand.

"What can I do?" Paige asked.

"Call Mark Donnelly and see where he is."

"You got it."

Hank ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this nervous. So many things could go wrong during labor and delivery and his brother wasn't equipped to handle any of them. If things went south they would do so fast and Evan would be left feeling helpless and guilty. Hank offered up a silent prayer for help.

"Hank!"

Mark Donnelly was striding down the hallway followed by Paige. "What is going on here?"

Hank explained for what felt like the umpteenth time what was happening half a floor below. Mr. Donnelly was irate, declaring, loudly, his intention to sue everyone in sight until Hank explained how fast his wife's labor was moving. "You have to get them out," the man begged.

"We're doing everything we can," Hank told him. "We just have to be patient."

"Mr. Donnelly, why don't you come with me and we'll see if we can find some decent coffee," Paige said, gently guiding him away from the spectacle.

Divya returned empty handed. "Everything's in."

Hank looked at her, worry in his eyes. "I feel completely helpless. I don't know what else to do," he told her.

Divya put a hand on his arm. "There's nothing else you can do," she said gently. "You have to face it Hank. This situation is beyond your control."

He started pacing. "I should have sent down some drugs. Maybe we could have stopped the labor."

"Hank, Mrs. Donnelly is too far along. Drugs aren't going to help now. And Evan isn't trained to set up an IV anyway. What you have to do is stay calm. If you lose it then Evan will too. He's counting on you Hank."

Hank took a deep breath. "You're right. Thank Divya."

His phone rang. "It hasn't been fifteen minutes Evan."

"The contractions are coming closer," Evan said frantically. "And they're longer." An agonized cry punctuated his sentence. "What do I do?!"

"How far apart are they?" Hank asked.

"They're coming faster?" Divya asked quietly.

Hank nodded, putting the phone on speaker. "Um…they're about three minutes apart, but Hank they're like almost a minute long. Is that right? Should they be shorter?"

"Evan, it's okay," Divya said. "It just means the baby is getting ready to come. It's perfectly normal."

"Divya?" Evan asked. "I'm just wondering what part of that statement was supposed to be comforting? There is nothing normal about this. Women do not have babies on the floor in elevators with CFO's. Women have babies in hospitals, with drugs, and doctors, and nurses, and beds." There was another cry of pain. "Help me!" Evan yelled.

"Evan," Hank sighed, "That baby is coming. You're going to have to deliver. I'll stay with you and talk you through it."

"Hank, please don't make me do this," Evan pleaded.

Hank's heart broke for his brother. "Ev…I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to. But you can do it. You can. And I won't leave you. I'll be on the line the whole time."

Paige and Mr. Donnelly reappeared, coffee in hand. "Are they all right?" Paige asked, seeing the distress on Hank's face.

"Paige?" Evan cried desperately.

Hank handed her the phone. "Paige, I can't do this. I can't deliver a baby."

A tear slid down Paige's cheek. "Yes, you can Babe. You are so strong, and you've been so brave. Just a little longer and this will all be over I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Evan took a shaky breath. "Okay, is Mr. Donnelly there? Linda's asking for him."

"He's right here," Paige passed the phone to the anxious man.

"Linda?"

"Mark!" she gasped. "We're having a baby."

"I know. You just keep going, all right? You do what Hank tells you and it's all going to be fine. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Evan took the phone back as another contraction hit. "Hank, I don't think this baby's going to wait much longer."

"Okay," Hank came back on. "Here's what you're going to do…"

The next forty five minutes were very tense as Hank gave Evan step by step instructions on delivering a baby. "Okay," Hank said finally, "Linda after the next contraction I want you to push. Wait until it starts to subside and then push, okay?"

"Okay, okay," she gasped. "Oh!"

Hank waited several seconds and then gave the order to push. "Evan is she doing it?"

"Yes, yeah, I can see the head!" Evan cried.

"Okay, now remember, don't pull," Hank reminded him. "Put your hand alongside the baby's neck and help guide it out."

Linda pushed again. "Is the cord wrapped around the neck?" Hank asked.

"I don't think so," Evan told him. "No, no I can see the shoulder!"

"That's great. You're doing great. One or two more and the baby will be out."

True enough two pushes later there was a tiny cry through the phone. "It's a girl," Evan said hoarsely. "Look Linda."

Hank looked at Mrs. Donnelly who had tears in his eyes. "Congratulations Dad."

Mr. Donnelly smiled. "Thank you."

Hank continued his instructions telling Evan how to wrap up the baby and make Mrs. Donnelly comfortable. The fire chief approached. "We figure we'll have it open in about ten minutes, barring any sort of disaster."

"Great, I'll tell the EMT's," Divya volunteered.

"Did you hear that Ev?" Hank asked. "Ten minutes and you'll be out!"

"We heard!" Evan said happily. "All three of us."

* * *

A/N: Aw, our little Evan's all grown up and delivering babies! Did you see that one coming? :) Lest you think this is the end, it's not. Clearly, since they're still stuck in the elevator! I may even have a little Evan whump coming up for ya if you're patient! As always, if you liked it, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey there loyal followers! Chapter 6 with a little bit of Evan whump as promised! Don't get too excited now, when I say little, I mean little. It's still good stuff though!

I feel the need to say a BIG thank you again to those of you who are loyal reviewers. You brighten my day every time you review. Even your constructive criticism is incredibly helpful and I am so grateful to you! Thanks so much!

* * *

If they had thought the time was passing slowly before, now it was agonizing. Everyone inside and outside the elevator waited anxiously as the technician worked at the wires. The last ten minutes were the longest of Hank's life. He needed to _do _something or he was going to go crazy. He settled on moving everybody down to the first floor so that when the elevator doors opened they would be ready.

As they walked Hank gave instructions to all those waiting, inside and out. "Now when the doors open the EMT's will go in first to bring out Mrs. Donnelly and the baby. They are going to load straight into the ambulance and go right to the hospital. Mr. Donnelly you can go with them. Now we want to do this as quickly as possible in case something else goes wrong with the elevator. Evan will follow them out but no one else is allowed to go into that elevator. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Evan you guys ready?" Hank asked into his phone.

"Is this a trick question Henry?"

"Okay, here we go!" the elevator technician called.

The bell rang again and the doors slid open. The EMT's swarmed in, blocking the view of the anxious onlookers. Within minutes Linda Donnelly and her new daughter were strapped to a gurney and on their way out the door, Mr. Donnelly close behind.

"Evan!" Paige cried.

They all turned to see the CFO walk slowly out of the elevator, his suit now wrinkled and sweaty. Paige ran and threw her arms around him. Evan held her close. "God, it's good to see you," he said quietly.

Paige grinned up at him. "I'm so proud of you."

Evan managed a laugh. "All in a day's work."

Hank and Divya joined them. "Well congratulations 'Dr. Lawson.' That was a job well done," Divya told him with a smile.

"Thanks Div," Evan said tiredly. "I don't know how you guys do that kind of thing every day."

"Years of training," Hank chimed in. "Seriously Ev, you were amazing. You helped bring new life into this world."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" Evan replied.

Hank clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you home. You've had enough excitement for one day."

"Try a lifetime," Evan retorted.

Paige wrapped her arm around Evan's waist as the group moved toward the door. They'd only gone a few steps when Evan's knees buckled. "Evan!" Paige cried trying to hold him up.

Hank turned and put an arm under his brother's shoulder. "Whoa! Hey!" he beckoned over a firefighter who immediately ran to Evan's other side. "Say something, Ev. Talk to me."

"I don't feel so good," the CFO told him weakly.

Evan's face was white, his skin clammy. "You need to sit down," Hank ordered.

They got Evan into a chair and Hank shoved his brother's head between his knees. "Tell me what you're feeling."

"Dizzy and nauseous. My head's starting to pound." Evan's voice was muffled.

"I know you told me before, but tell me again. Did you hit your head or anything when the elevator stopped?" Hank's hands were already probing his brother's skull.

"No, we just stumbled around a little bit," Evan said.

"Dr. Lawson?"

A firefighter walked over, several bottles of water in hand. "We dropped five bottles into the elevator, and there are four and a half left."

"You didn't drink," Hank said to his brother.

Evan snapped his head up. "When was there time to drink Henry? While I was timing contractions? Or maybe when I was pulling a BABY out of a patient's body? Would those have been good times?" he blanched.

Hank pushed his brother's head down again. "Don't move."

"Hank what's wrong with him?" Paige asked as she knelt next to the chair.

"He's all right. It's just the adrenaline wearing off," Hank explained. "He's been running high for so long that now he's crashing. He's probably dehydrated too judging from the amount of water left in these bottles." Hank twisted the top off a bottle and shoved it into his brother's hand. "Drink," he ordered.

Evan gulped down some water and then took the two ibuprofen Hank found in his bag. "Better?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, now the world's only spinning at fifty miles an hour."

"How fast was it going before?" Divya asked.

"A hundred and fifty."

"Okay, just sit here for a minute and rest. Then we'll get you home," Hank said.

"But I wanted to go to the hospital to make sure Linda and the baby are all right," Evan said anxiously, his head popping up again.

Hank pushed his brother's head back down for the third time. "I told you not to move."

"I'm sure the doctors will take good care of them," Paige told him, taking his hand. "You can go visit tomorrow, right Hank?"

Hank nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a great idea."

Evan wasn't convinced. "But what if the doctors have a question and I'm the only one who can answer it?"

"Evan, I think the _real_ doctors will know what to do," Divya told him.

Evan picked up his head again and sent her a scathing look. "Divya, did you just spend five hours in an elevator delivering a stranger's baby?"

"I think," Paige interjected before Divya could reply, "that Divya was trying to say you did a great job, but the doctors are professionals. They'll know what to do."

"And if they don't they can give you a call at home," Hank added.

This mollified the younger Lawson. "Speaking of calling, good thing I had my SafeTalk. Would have been awfully hard to deliver a baby with only one hand," he said, looking slyly at Hank.

Hank rolled his eyes. "Evan shut up and just sit there."

"I should call them. Yeah. They could totally use this for marketing. Maybe they'd even let me be in the commercial."

Now everyone else was rolling their eyes. Hank looked at his brother. "You know what, I think you're better." He grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him out of the chair. "Come on. Time to go home."

* * *

A/N: So...what'd ya think? Here's the deal people, I'm not a mind reader. I see you, reading every week, enjoying the story, and NOT REVIEWING. Now, I'm not going to beg. But I am asking very, very nicely. If you haven't reviewed yet PLEASE think about doing so. It doesn't have to be elaborate. Just a 'good job!' goes a long way toward helping my self esteem :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: The final chapter is here! Thank you sooo much to all of you who have stuck around and continued reading! And an extra special thank you to those of you who have answered the call for reviews! Specifically forshizzle930, Mrs.-N-Uzumaki, Neshomeleh, and ilovecrimedramas who all reviewed chapter six! Enjoy this last little piece!

* * *

Evan followed his brother's instructions and passed out nearly as soon as he found his bed. He slept soundly through the night and woke feeling refreshed the next morning. Paige was missing from the room so he made his way downstairs in search of her.

He heard voices from the kitchen and found Paige and his brother making breakfast. Hank spotted him first. "Hey, good morning! How's our resident OB?"

"Hungry," Evan said as he kissed Paige.

"We were going to bring you breakfast in bed," she explained.

"Well, Paige was," Hank added. "I was strictly a chef."

Evan looked at his girlfriend. "You let him cook?"

"Don't worry, I supervised the whole time," she assured him as she filled his plate. "Now, eat up! They're going to be waiting!"

"Who's waiting?" Evan asked around a mouthful of eggs.

"The Donnelly's. They want you to stop by this morning."

Hank joined them at the table. "If I had to guess I'd say you probably gained us a family of lifetime retainers," he said with a grin.

Evan smiled. "That's why they pay me the big bucks."

All three Donnelly's were in room 23 when the HankMed contingent arrived. "Knock, knock," Hank said as they peeked inside.

"Come on in," Linda whispered. "She just fell asleep."

Baby Donnelly was wrapped up in a fuzzy pink blanket in her father's arms. "Would you like to hold her?" Mark Donnelly asked Evan.

"I would love to," the CFO said quietly.

Mr. Donnelly passed him the soft pink bundle. Evan sucked in a breath. "Wow, she's so much cuter when I'm not panicking," he said with a laugh.

Paige peeked inside the blanket. "She's beautiful. She looks just like you Mrs. Donnelly."

"Thank goodness," Mr. Donnelly said with a laugh.

"Did you decide on a name?" Hank asked.

"Her first name is Nicole," Mr. Donnelly replied. "After my mother."

"But," Mrs. Donnelly added, "we've decided that her middle name will be Evanna, after you Evan."

Evan blinked several times. "You're…naming your child after me?"

"Evan, what you did…we can never repay you," Linda told him.

"And we hope you'll come by and visit often," Mr. Donnelly said. "Starting next week. We're having a 'Welcome Nicole' party. We'd love it if you all dropped by."

"We'll be there," Hank promised.

They stayed a little longer and then took their leave so the family could get some rest. "I'm going to go check on another patient," Hank said as they left the room. "I'll see you at home."

Evan looked at Paige who was smiling broadly. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just thinking, now that you've got all this experience, someday you can deliver our little bundle of joy."

"No way," Evan said immediately. "The minute you get pregnant Hank is moving in with us. He will give you 24/7 care and ride with us in the car to the hospital where I will pace in the waiting room, chain smoking cigars while he brings little Evan Jr. into the world."

"Oh really?" Paige giggled.

"Yes really," Evan said with a smile.

"You know, I'm so proud of you," Paige told him. "Not everybody could have done all that."

"Come on. I just followed Hank's directions."

"Evan, you delivered a baby. You. Not Hank. Not Divya. You did it," she said. "That's a big deal."

"Well, you know, anything for a client."

Paige took his hand as they began to walk. "What if we had a girl? What would we name her?"

"Paige Jr."

"Very creative."

"Well we've got time to think about it." He looked at her nervously. "Right?"

She smiled. "Plenty of time. Come on. I'm taking you to lunch. You've earned it."

"What about Ursula?"

"Seriously?"

"Fannie?"

"No."

"Daisy Mae?"

"Okay, that's it. You officially have no say in naming our children."

* * *

A/N: Thanks again for reading! Final reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
